


Murder Doll

by lovetolose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetolose/pseuds/lovetolose
Summary: The characters do not belong to me. Wish they did, but sadly, my wish hasn't come true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me. Wish they did, but sadly, my wish hasn't come true.

Hey!!! This is my first book on here.... so please be patient and dont hate me!!! I really hope you like this book, however.


	2. Prologue

I am Y/n L/n and Im 14 yrs old. I have waist long h/c hair and have big e/c eyes. I love taking walks, playing around and hanging out with my sister and some friends. Im a soul of Spite(maroon) and Hope(gold). I have a boyfriend named Jason, he's my everything to me like my sister.   
I live near Mt. Ebott with my little sister Symphony L/n. The town I live with are at peace even there are monsters in it.   
My mom died in an accident and dad left us. I was forced to support my little sister at the age of 11. I work as a killer.. an assassin. I dont get plenty of costumers but I still get around.

Well I hope I can manage to survive in this world...

Hey guys!!! I really am excited to start branching this book out to all of my other accounts and book writing apps!!! I hope you all enjoy this, and dont hate me or the book. Love you all, and dont forget to smile!!! Toodaloo!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Your POV  
I woke up.. heavy breathing, sweat filled, and like I've only slept like an hour. My eyes are aching.. Must be from the crying..  
That thing from last night... Naah its my imagination, sis had been telling thos to me so it must be my imagination!

"MORNING!!! I made breakfast! I maaade f/f! Here have coffee!!" She shoved a hot closed container.  
Just what I needed a good start in the morning. "Thanks Symph-" I took a large sip  
"No Biggie!! Hope you have a Very Wonderful Day! ^^" she hopped to the living room(and gonna watch tv or go out to a friends house)  
I sighed I really hope this day's gonna be interesting.

I eat up, got a shower and cleaned up a bit. I walked up to the mirror, took a cutter(cause it cuts straighter) and cut my hair shoulder lenght. I took the permanent dye and applied it to my hair. I got out some r/c (random color) contact lenses and put them on. Try and find me now you cops. Also Jason only knew my hideout in the forest and not my home.. That mother fuckin heart breaking asshole..  
I grabbed my bag and walked outside, locking my door.

I sat on a bench and enjoyed the view of the park. So peaceful.. -BEEEEEEEP- My phone rang uncontrollably. I snapped out and took the call  
"Hello?" I calmly said  
"Ah Y/n!" My boss's voice answered  
"Any more missions, sir? Im in the best mood to kill right now. I bet you know why.."  
"Im dearly sorry for what happened dear. Anyways Im sorry theres no mission yet. I've called to tell you that I've doubled your pay for a bonus. You have been great, even if you've got cought you have out run plenty of cops and I do think that you've been through alot."  
"S-Sir! Th-Thank you soo Very Much! Thaank Youu!!!" I squeeled and some of the people around stared at me, I didnt mind.  
"Your Welcome dear" -end call-  
This is quite a good day even thou Im heartbroken Im great! Cant this day get anymore better?

"Y/n! Yo girl!" My closest and most bestest friend (ur only friend :3) greated.

"Hey Jaz! Whats up?" You casually said.  
"Nothin really.. Buuut your on the news today.. Better change your name in this town." She warned.  
"Hmm how bout F/n(fake name)?" I asked, I always wanted that name. Plus she's the only one that knows me here.  
"Cool! Thats yo dig" she put her shades on.. She looks like a neon bitch as usual.  
Time passed by chit-chatting and other stuff. The skies were a bit dark, clearly its noon. Better get home I wanna eat!   
I got ready and started walking home. I walked near the forest cause its the faster way home. I plugged my earphones in and played f/m (fav music).  
"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!" A voice yelled. Surely the 'squirt' isnt me..   
There were rough shuffling in the trees. Noises of a battle field run the air. My curiosity got the best of me and I run to the noises with my loaded gun in hand.   
Skeletons??? Fighting???  
-pls imagine the evil sanses(without Nightmare, Killer, Fell and Raspberry) fighting the Star sanses-  
"Whaaat the fucking hell is this bull-" I was cut off by a knife on the throat. The skeleton behind you grabbed your arm and placed it at your back.  
"TRY AND ATTACK AND I KILL THIS HUMAN!!!" He shouted Very near your ear -made you a bit deaf XD-  
The 3 skeletons stopped attacking and raised their guard. The fucking hell? Im the hostage??? This is so embarassing.  
I got the strength to my arm and punched him in the gut(?). I then grabbed his knife and did what he did to me earlier.   
"This Is For Earlier!" I then cut his neck a bit.  
He growled deeply. A flash of blue light in his pinprick glowed? Bones shot from everywhere and pinned me down.

Fuuuuckk my lifeee....  
Im still a hostage I could tell cause THERES A FLIGHING SHARP BONE JUST ABOVE MY NECK! This is soooo embarassing, a profesional-kinda?- fighter a hostage??? REALLY? My boss -forgot to tell that Asgore is your boss and your in Mafiatale, all my fault- will be ashamed! I gotta get out of here and get revenge! Hope my plan works.  
I pulled my arms and ripped off my sleeves, atleast Im not wearing my favorite shirt. I carefully raised my head so the sharp bone wouldnt hit me. I got up I grabbed the bones stuck on my pants and pulled them out.   
I crept fastly to the skeleton that pinned me and stabbed him at the back. He screamed and summoned Big Giant Blasters!? Fuuuck!!!   
They were shooting me at anycorner, I was doing my very best to dodge. The others tried to help the skeleton that hostaged me to Kill me. I was tired but I have Hope to get my Revenge! *Your filled with Hope and Spite*   
I shot my guns at them and dodging at thesame time.  
*20/60 HP*

I dont know why the good ones doesnt have the guts to help me! Their just standing there in shock. Im fighting 4 skeletons (Cross, Horror, Dust and Freefall) with majic but winning!   
Minutes later we were all exausted.   
"Ok Thats It! Im Tired Of This!" The one with the big knife shouted and hit me in the face. I backed away. I didnt felt a thing then I tasted blood.. Oh fuck.. He scared me in the face! -a line from your cheeck across your nose and to the other cheek-  
I Do Not Like This! I summoned my sword and threw it at him(You could only summon a sword/knife and a bow). He dodged but the sword chased him. I forgot I could do this...  
"FUUUUCCCKKKK!" He runned for his life. I smirked a devil like smirk, the others noticed.  
I summoned my knives and swords up and made it chase the skeletons. They were on their feet running.  
"LETS GET OUTTA HERE" the one with the blindfold on the other eye yelled and made a portal. The others hurried in and closed it shut liggtning fast.  
...  
"Well your a profesional!" One of the 3 remained skeletons said finally and walked over me."Im Dream by the way"  
"OH MY STARS THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!!! YOU SURELY DIDNT NEEDED OUT HELP!!" The one in the blue bandana said."MY NAMES BLUEBERRY!!" Gosh my ears...  
"Im Ink. Youu are??" The one with the massive paint brush said.  
"Im uhm.. Y/n?" I stared at the three "You guys are not from here..."  
"We are the star sanses! We protect Aus from the ones you scared earlier" Dream said with a smile. Well your doing a Great Job...!  
"Well I better be on my way..?" I sounded akward... Meeting these three just makes me feel off, like I better stay away from them.  
"Be safe and tell Symphony I said hi!" Dream then opened a portal and everyone got in, I didnt got time to ask how he knew my sister.  
-time skip walking home-  
I got to the door and opened it on the side. As suspected Symphony jumped to tackle me but missed.  
"YOUR HOME LATE!!! Your Grounded missy!" She then hopped up and got in. I rolled my eyes and followed  
Boy its been a long day... Hope everyday's always this interesting...  
"So whaaaat happened? You missed lunch thats not like you At All!" She then gave me some f/f.  
"Well..." I started to tell her all about what happened.   
"I then weny home.. Also Dream said hi.."  
"Oh ok" she said not surprised At All!  
"Waait how do you know Dream" I grabbed her shoulder.  
"He's the one that gave me the lamp! Hes the prince of dreams!" She then got my empty plate and went away.  
Geez today really stressed me out. I need sleep... A Lot of sleep.   
I felt comfortable on an area on the couch. I leaned on the side of the couch then the big pan of sleep hit me Plenty of times....  
Zzzzzz

Alright!!! I hope this makes sense.... and I hope you guys are enjoying it!!! Love chu all!! Toodaloo!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3  
Dust's POV   
"CLOSE THE DAMN FREAKING PORTAL" Cross demanded when Horror lastly jumped in the portal.   
Freaking hell that girl gave me-Us a really Hard Time! Mafiatale wasnt really a good place to battle!   
But man the view was good.  
"She was good, she also almost defeted all of you!" Paps said.  
"Yea, I mean we could have killed the girl if we just took the runt seriously!" I ranted quietly "Like, Horror didnt used his axe much, Cross only swinged his knife once and Fall and me only did basic attacks"  
"But you got to admit, if shes on the team theres better chance of more kills and wins! Nyeheheh!" He explained. If I gave it a thought then Paps was right.  
But her in the team? A human? Hell Nightmare woudnt let that happen!  
"Whaaat do we say to Nighty now..?" Fall asked out loud, breaking my thoughts and everyone else's buissness  
Wait.. Nightmare will kill us! We just got defeted by a girl! Gosh I bet Im the one that Everyone will force to explain to Night.  
As expected, everyone turned their dumb skulls at me. This is gonna be a loooong chat with Nightmare  
~Le time Skip to the throne room~  
Fell and Killer Almost coudnt control his laughter, Error facepalmed, and Raspberry was giggling on just what they've heard.  
"WHAT!?!" Nightmare's voice echoed through the large throne room. He almost launched his tentacles out to his the 2 nightmare paps at his sides. "HOW COULD YOU LET A TEENAGED GIRL DEFEAT THE FOUR OF YOU! I Just Had To Trust You Didnt I?"  
"Heheh, Yeeeep" I heard Fall giggling quietly, gladly Nm didnt hear. Im literally going to kill him.  
"But, she does sound good..." He said calming down A Bit. "If she is better than the 4 of you then I might get her..."   
"Uhm yeah!" I said that sounded a bit more of a question.  
"And for as punnishment you 4 will be cleaning the whole castle and be done by midnight!" He chuckled. Man how I hate these punnishments.  
The other 3 groaned in boredom.   
"BETTER START NOW OR YOU 4 WILL NEVER BE FINISHED!" Raspberry laughed.  
"How 'bout I start giving you A Bad Time..." I growled lowly  
"Oww! You better make f/f again for letting me fall!" I said standing up and fixing myself.  
"No, I made chicken" she smiled and then went off the couch.  
"Hey Symph, I got a new job"  
"Le Gasps! Really?" She made cute lil stary eyes  
"Yeah, but it will take most of my time and are you ok being alone mostly?" I asked worriedly   
"Im Fine! Now I can invite some of my friends for a movie night! Also I could get Jaz someti-"  
"Ok Ok Ok I get it!" I laughed. "Also if the cops get here then act sad and say I did suicide"  
She smiled more and patted my head.  
"Im better in making excuses Sis! Im gonna be fine without cha, Im already 12!" She then picked up a blanket thats on the floor.  
Yep she'll be fine without me.  
I went away to start my daily routine.

After everything else and putting new bandages on my face, I jogged to the forest where the battle from yesterday happened.  
There was a skeleton waiting for me. The skeleton had a red and black fluffy hoodie jacket, a collar and edgy stuff. Heh I guess hes Fell/Edge, Nm said that'll pick me up.  
"So your the doll that defeated Dust, Horror, Fall and Cross." He spoke. Did he called me Doll?  
"Yes and for your information My Names Y/n, Mr. Fluffy hoodie!" I let some sass out -XD SRRY-  
"Ok ok! No need to get sassy~." He lazily and in a flirty tone but, clearly not wanting a fight.  
"Ok, Fell I guess?" I scratched my head  
He nodded and signed to follow him to the portal.  
When I got in the portal a few moments a skeleton running and crashed on me


	5. Chapter 4

FreeFall's POV  
-ya guys dont mind if my character goes first right? Also my drawing!-  
"AAHHH! NUUU! I already did the most work!" I yelled at Dust whose chasing me with his knife.  
"YOUR THE ONE WHOS TEASIN'!!" He yelled back.  
I could run a few meters more than him which helped a lot.  
I ran into a random room and found plenty of turns. I got to the far left and started running faster. Hope I lost him!  
All of a sudden a portal appeared and a human and fell came out. Shiiit I cant stoop! I came crashing on the human.  
"H-HEY! Get Off!" She yelled and pushed me off  
"AHH! Im so sorry Human!" I appologized bowing my head. Fell was laughing in a corner  
"My names Y/n not human." She said patting my back.  
"Uhm Y/n! Ok!" I said and took a better look at her. She Was The One That Defeated Us! "Y/N IM SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY, IM SORRY!"   
"Uhh ok? Could you do me a favor and stop appologizing and being loud?" She then gave me a poker face.  
"You better get used to Fall being like that!" Fell said calming a bit.  
"Waait.. Your Fell amd hes Fall, you guys are brothers?" Curiosity came out of her mouth.   
Man! Fell and I only have similar names! Da faq I even dont like him!  
"NOOO!!!" I screamed and threw my grey slipper at Fell.  
Fell death glared me and Y/n laughed uncontrollably. What cute sounds she make!  
~le time skip cause im bored~

Your POV  
Fell asked/ordered Fall to show me around the castle. I was exited the castle was HUGE! It could hold a whole village!  
Fall then grabbed my arm and started running to a door. When he oppened an angry skeleton appeared.  
"THIS IS WHERE YOUR HIDING YOU LITTLE RUNT!" The skeleton then tried to hit Fall with a knife. I grabbed his hand stopping the stab and pointed it at the skeleton.  
"Your The One Who Made Me Hostage!" I said then kicked him in the groin. He fell down and dropped the knife. I hot the knife and kept it. "Nice knife, I'll keep"  
I looked at Fall who seemed Very impressed, I can tell by the star in his eye.   
"Come On! Give me a tour of the castle!" I kicked Dust aside, still groaning in pain.  
"Why Sure!" He then continiued to run with me.  
~a few moments later~  
Fall is actually kind of cute and just like Symphony. He's sweet, fun, a bit hyper and random.   
Fall and I walked down the -one hour walk hall XD- hall. I remember him saying that they teleport so it wont take plenty of time going to rooms. Also since I cant teleport he kinda told me all about the castle details while still walking to the stairs. I always have to remind him to get back about the castle talk cause he drifts out and talks about soul stuff.  
When we -FINALLY- got to the stair case I groaned. The stairs looked like It would take us HOURS to get to the top! Da faq can I handle that!  
"Ahhh..." Fall groaned and wiped his skull."This is TOOO Loong! I'll teleport us to da top. Youu oki with that?"  
I gave a nod. I dont care if I get woozy or dizzy or anythin. It Was Too High ;^; .   
Fall then grabbed my hand and teleported to the top. I got surprised cause he acted fast. I fell on my ass when we got to the top. I was feeling pain mixed with the feeling of barfing and some head aches.  
He gave me his hand helping me to stand"Oi! Soo sorry! I forgot to warn you!"  
I only nodded and accepted his help. I forgot why were on the top floor again  
"Come On! I'll show yah to your room now!" He grabbed me and ran -hyper speed- down the rooms. It looked like I have the last room.   
I feel like Im gonna throw up!  
"SLOW DOWN YA WANT ME TO THROW UP!?!" I screamed trying my best not to puke. I was wearimg my favorite shirt!  
He immidietly pulled his brakes. I slammed at his back.   
Urghh...  
I held my mouth..  
"You Alri-"  
I puked. I looked over myself no anything. I slowly stared at Fall who was processing what happened.   
I giggled a bit  
He had my puke all over his shirt.  
"My fault. Your room is just straight ahead..." He said walking to a room. The room had a sign above it said 'FreeFall'.  
I knocked on his door "SORRY FALL! Im S*snicker*o Sorry!" Is he mad? Hope I didnt upset him!  
He didnt answer. A groan escaped from the quiet silence in his room. Guess Im going to my room then.  
I dragged myself to the last room. I felt bad about Fall. But its his fault, he sped up and made me puke. I only Hope he's fine.   
I brushed my thoughts and opened the large door that had 'Y/n L/n' lable.  
I gasped  
"Wooooaah!" I said in awe.  
The room was Huge! There was a Queen large f/c bed in the middle of the 2nd f/c carpet, a large brown closet, a white desk opposite from the closet, and a big grey chandelier was hanging above. The room could fit in a whole Basketball court! Cant believe this is mine!  
I jumped on the bed tired. The bed was So fluffy! I melted on the bed and drifted off to sleep in a flick of a second.

___________________________  
So sorry if meh chaps are getting shorter. I'm kinda making myself take time so it wouldnt be such a cliche.  
Btw if you guys have opinions or ideas on the story theen SHARE IT WITH ME! Plz ;3;? I need peoples advice so I could make good chaps.


	6. Chapter 5

Dust's POV  
That Brat! She fucking kicked me!  
"Calm down brother! It was still your fault! Nyeheheh!" Pap said floating above me.  
Urghhh...  
He goes on talking good things about the human.

Your POV  
I slightly opened my eyes and yawned. I really love sleep do I? I looked over my watch, hmm I slept only for some minutes.   
I got out of the bed and tried to fix it.   
I was bored with nothing to do so I got out of the room.   
"Y/N!" Fall screamed and jumped on my back! I swear I'll get a heart attack when this continiues!  
I pushed Fall away.  
"Too much for me saying sorry about earlier" I dully said.  
He made a little cute face"Im The One Whos Supposed To Be Sorry!" He then grabbed my arm helping me up.  
I dont want to argue with him so I kept silent and accepted his help. The moment I got on my feet my stomach growled.  
Fall laughed "In time too! Lunch time! Also you get to 'meat' everyone!" I giggled at the pun.  
"Well uhm its a long way down" he mumbled.  
I know what hes up to. "Its ok this time Im ready" I closed my eyes and held my breath. -idk the feeling of teleporting cause Im used to it-  
In some moments I felt dizzy and my legs gone numb for a few seconds. I opened my eyes, now were standing infront of a huge door.  
"Were here!" He then pushed open the doors.   
The room was Huge as expected. The table could fit 15 people the last chair was farther away from the other chairs. Probably Nightmare's. Above the table, a bigger chandelier hang. And in the far left there was another door, must be the kitchen.  
Fall then pulled me closer to him "Hi Guys!" He greeted the other skeletons behind me.  
"Is that the human tha-?" The skeleton that has a crack on his skull pointed his axe at me.  
"Yep! Horror pls put the axe down!" Fall slapped the axe. Horror growled.  
Few more moments later and I learned all their names *Dust, Killer, Cross, Raspberry, and Error*. They werent that open with me, only killer though -the ones thats open with you is Killer, Fell, and Fall-  
I got to sit beside Killer and Cross. Fall was facing me beside Dust and Fell. Error was a bit closer to Nightmare -who didnt showed up cause he already ate-. Raspberry was beside Fell and Horror was beside Killer.   
I was hungry, the f/f earlier got thown up at Fall. I was kinda -REALLY- hoping the food here is good.  
"The food today is 'to die for'" Horror said, having a painted smirk."My Cook" Ok now I dunno what to think, that pun made it sound like theres something bad in the food.  
A second came and surprisingly there was food on our plates. Well I think its food.. Its Organs!?! I almost threw up when I saw the heart and still pumping! It looked like its just been ripped out of someone.  
I looked over at Fall, whose eating a soul!? Whaat the heck is this place? A haunted house? I looked over the others, Horror was enjoying his meal while the others are eating other food. This is shit!   
Im still hungry thou..... T-T  
I felt a little poke at my shoulder."We dont eat Horror's cooking. I bet you dont want to eat this junk too so here!" Killer handed me a hotdog, smiling.  
I got the food and examined it for a bit. Well its not poisonus or made from organs, so its safe.  
"Thanks!" I said -devouring- eating the hotdog. He noded with a grin.

Killer's POV  
I got to the kitchen to make some hotdogs since I know Horror's cooking today. After that I grabbed the hotdogs and teleported at the table, already at my seat.   
Theres a human beside my seat? Ohh this is the human, Nm said that'll be the new one!  
"Heya! Names Killer, whats yours?" I casually said  
"Y/n" she's not that open I see.  
"Well then,'Knife' to 'meat' cha!"  
She giggled "I see you got some punny jokes up ahead!"  
"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Raspberry yelled, annoyed.  
~10 seconds later  
Y/n looked like shes gonna puke! Hahah XD! That face was hilarious! Althou she seems hungry.. I feel bad.. And I got an extra hotdog...  
"We dont eat Horror's cooking. I bet you dont want to eat this junk too so here!" I handed her the extra hotdog. Her face lit up a bit. Thats so cute!  
She examined it just for a few seconds."Thanks!" Then ate it.  
Shes really cute for a human, and her being here means shes powerful! I wanna get to know her more!

__________________________  
Fuckin Shit!!! This book got tons of reads and hearts already!?! Thank you so so sooo much for reading this cliche pile of junk!   
Im VERY sorry that the chaps are getting shorter and shorter! Like I said, Writer's block hits me.  
*also pls follow meh, I follow back too!*  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Byee  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sorry!   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	7. Chapter 6

Your POV  
~tomorrow morning  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
I groaned and dismissed my alarm. I sat up and yawned. Another day.. gosh its quiet.  
I got ready as usual, quicker ofcourse. Maybe today I get to fight the star sanses! Even thou they are good, I dont care. Their messing up other peoples lives  
-I'll explain that later, Nightmare said that!  
Nm: You b- -  
~le time skip brought to you by Fall's tasty pancakes!  
"Come on Y/n last one to the throne room is a rotten bitch!" Killer ran as fast as he could. He could even go there quick without teleporting!  
Ofcourse Im not letting him win! I looked around and saw Cross teleporting lastly. As a trickster I am I grabbed on his big assed knife gently but quick so he woudnt notice.  
I felt the wierd things again then appeared at a large door. Im Not Throwing Up Again!  
I quickly snatched my hand back before Cross notices and turned around.  
"Ho*pant*w did y*pant*ou get here th*pant*at fast!?" Killer said on hes knees. I shrugged and helped him stand up.

Cross's POV  
"Teleport already Cross" Chara boredly said.  
As Im about to teleport I felt someone grab on. Bet its Y/n going to try tricking Killer.  
I got to the throne room's entrance and just a few miliseconds, Killer was there panting.  
"Ho*pant*w did y*pant*ou get here th*pant*at fast!?" Killer said on hes knees.  
Id love to tell you but that'll ruin the fun.  
~to the throne room  
I beside Y/n and the others stood infront of the throne. And listened Nm's little lectures and Chara's ranting as usual then getting some missions.  
Like always I get the mission to destroy Aus with Error and Killer, but this time with Y/n, this will be a little bit interesting.-pls dont rant about this, idk rlly-  
~Le time skip to a repetitive genocide au thing

Your POV  
Squee! Yaay I wont be bored all day! And destroying an Au sounds like fun.  
Error made a portal and jumped in, Cross then Killer and Me! I jumped in and landed perfectly, no nothing. Portals aint like teleporting, good to know.   
And wait, snow? And Dust.. No, Monster dust. Why? A better question, what am I supposed to do?  
"Since your new to this, Im going you tell you all about this!" Killer insisted  
"We all know your doing this so you could slack off!" Cross smacked his head."I'll hunt down the Chara with Y/n, you and Error Kill Sans"  
I nodded and followed Cross as he headed up the road. Killer and Error teleported somewhere.  
"A human fell in this Au and started a genocide run. Resetting the timeline and killing again" Cross started and walked faster and on guard "We need to kill the Sans and Chara-or Frisk- to get a few miments without a reset before getting the Au's code then delete. Lastly get out of here alive.."  
"One question, How do you get the Au's code then delete?" I kept guard and kept an eye for another human around.  
"Thats Error's specialty" Cross almost whispered "Be on y-"  
Before Cross said 'Be on your guard and keep an eye on the human' I run at his side so he woudnt notice me running away or gone. Hes not the boss of me-only Nm- and I aint scared of that Chara.  
It was getting warmer/hotter as I ran faster. I got to a place called HotLands. Cross was way far behind I cant even see him.   
"YO CHARA/FRISK IM A FREE LV" I began to yell like an idiot :P "COME AND KILL ME YOU BITCH!" -u know about da Lv and stuff cause u kill-   
I really didnt expected a response but I had one. A knife flew in my direction, I quickly dodged. A giggle escaped from my mouth. I turned around expecting Chara/Frisk and there they were.  
"Heya, Im here to kill ya" I casually said. They laughed in response  
"You Just Signed Your Death! HAHAHA!" Their red eyes glowed more and tried to stab me. I ducked and kicked their leg near the no no zone.  
I ran a little distance and summoned my f/c bow. I fired arrows at them, still on the ground. They rolled around to dodge some *77/92 HP* -your arrows causes -4HP to them-.

They finally got up and swinged their knife at my face, I quickly avoided it and slipped on something, falling at my back. I growled and tried to summon my knife. They instantly got over me and stomped on my hand. I screamed feeling warm blood on my hand after they squished it more.  
My eyes glowed more of its color. I summoned my knife out of the ground and onto their other foot. They growled very loudly. I rolled away and streatched my hand a bit relaxing it... 46/60 HP damn it!  
Hope Cross gets here soon so he could help me kick this maniac's bloody asshole!   
I readied up a knife and attacked. They dodged easily even though their foot is pinned. Before I land on the ground I threw the knife to them surpisingly. *78/92 HP* Bingo!  
They pulled their feet up and ate something *89/92 HP* DAMN THIS STUPID BITCH TO HELL! They run towards me swinging their fist at my stomach and the knife at my head. I luckily dodged the knife by ducking and recieving a punch on my head, 39/60 HP.   
Urgh. I landed on my side at the ground and saw them about to stab me at the heart. I rolled nearer to them and they fell on me. I gripped my knife tightly and stabbed their stomach, damaging me just a bit 35/60, *79/92*.  
They quickly tried to stand, while my knife is sticking out of their stomach. I clenched the wound I gave myself to ease the pain. They were about to stab me again but in my surprise They were almost cut in half, blood pouring from their back *69/92*. They were getting something from their back/inventory/pocket/whatever and heal. I grabbed both of their hands and pinned them down. I moved aside and made a new knife impail from the ground to their heart. A screatching scream could be heard for miles! *60/92 HP*  
I was generous enough to let Cross take the fun, stabbing them to death after I got their lil snacks. Watching the little runt die is kinda fun? The snacks were good! 50/60 HP  
"Dont Ever Do That Again!" He scolded at my face. I gave a dull look  
"Yeah Yeah bro.." I didnt knew what I said before he tilted his head in confusion "Oh uhmm sorry? Sorry for calling you that!"  
"No its ok if Im like a brother to you" He said in a sweet manner. Hm guess he isnt That cold after all!  
The ground started to shake, glitch and dissapear with glitches? "We Have To Go!" Cross opened a portal, grabbed my uninjured hand and literally threw me in.  
"AA-OPFH!!!" I fell on the floor. Cross came out if the portal and Not on the floor.  
"Hows Your first day?" Killer smiled. I gave him a thumbs up. Then Cross told them about the things he saw about me fighting Chara.  
Its good that I did great! Now Im Really exited for the next mission with my new friends! Well kinda friends? Nah their friends to me now.


End file.
